This invention relates to method and apparatus for distributing a coolant to abrasive wheels, and especially diamond faced grinding wheels. In the past a center feed method of coolant introduction has been utilized in vertical rotary grinding machines, such as the Blanchard, but the methods utilized to introduce such coolant did not lend themselves to a change of wheel attitude, to small diameter grinding wheels, to the use of a minimum quantity of coolant, or to the uniformity of coolant distribution.
In order to overcome the above-noted deficiencies in the known methods of cooling grinding wheels, it is an object of the present invention to provide method and apparatus to uniformly distribute a grinding wheel coolant over the face of a grinding wheel in such a manner so as to permit a single coolant feed point, while facilitating the use of an unrestrained point of contact between the wheel and the work base.